Berawal dari facebook
by naruimy
Summary: Sekarang Facebook sudah populer di kalangan pelajar. Bagaimanakah dengan facebook milik Sena?


Disclaimer: Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki

Gara-gara habis baca cerita sanji dikejar bencong. Jadi kepengen bikin cerita tentang hal ini. Kebetulan pas lagi jam kosong. Yah, bikin langsung deh cerita ini! Duh, kalau merasa ada yang merasa cerita ini aneh bin hancur! Silahkan kritik habis-habisan!

Selamat membaca *semoga kamu ngekeh bacanya* XDD

** Berawal dari Facebook**

Teng..Teng.. Bel SMA Deimon berbunyi. Sontak seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar sekolah. Namanya juga hari Sabtu. Hari yang besoknya adalah hari yang paling di tunggu oleh anak sekolah, Minggu.

"Yeiii! Besok libur," kata Monta ceria seraya menghampiri Sena.

"Ahahaha.. Ember, besok kan Minggu!" kata Taki menghampiri.

Sena hanya melihat mereka berdua dan mengangguk lemah. Membuat Monta dan Taki bingung. Bahkan tampak jelas ada tanda tanya di kepala mereka berdua.

"Ada apa, MAX?" tanya Monta dengan sedikit agak memaksa.

Sena membuang napas panjang.

"Aku ada PR hari Senin. Dan besok, dari pagi sampai sore kita akan berlatih. Kak

Hiruma pasti tidak akan mengijinkan aku untuk absen," keluh Sena.

Monta merasa prihatin. Sedangkan Taki hanya menari-nari tak jelas di sampingnya. _Duak!_ Sepatu Monta melayang di kepala Taki, Taki langsung pingsan seketika dan dibawa langsung ke ruang UKS oleh Mamori. Tetapi, sebelumnya Mamori juga sempat menabok Monta. _Plak!_ Pipi Monta jadi semerah tomat. Walau cuma tamparan tapi kan pipinya tersentuh tangan Mamori. _*author sinting! Teriak Monta*._

Sena tertawa melihat kejadian itu, tetapi kemudian wajahnya kembali mengkerut.

"Sudahlah Sena, aku akan menemanimu membuat PR-mu itu. Ayo, kita ke ruang computer saja. Di sana kan bisa internetan gratis. Kamu bisa buat PR lebih cepat lagi, MAX!" teriak Monta senang.

Wajah Sena mendadak cerah. Senyumnya mengembang dan di sekitarnya ada ratusan bunga-bunga bertebaran dengan indahnya. _Duar! Duar! Duar!_ Terdengar suara tembakan dari arah belakang Sena dan Monta. Mereka berdua menoleh dengan rasa takut-takut.

"E-eh, Hiruma _senpai_," kata Monta plus takut.

"Aku benci bunga-bunga itu, dasar _cebol sialan!_"

Sepertinya, suasana hati Hiruma sedang buruk. Lalu Hiruma pun melenggang meninggalkan mereka berdua sambil menyandang tasnya. Sepetinya dia pergi ke arah UKS. Monta dan Sena jadi mengerutkan kening.

Monta kemudian menarik Sena menuju ruang computer yang terletak di lantai paling atas. Sena sendiri hanya mangut-mangut, karena ini kan demi kepentingan dia juga.

"Mau?" Monta menwarkan pisang yang sudah di gigitnya. Sena melihatnya dengan pandangan jijik yang di sembunyikan.

"Enggak usah, deh.. Udah kenyang nih," Sena menunjuk perutnya yang kempis.

"Hahaha.. Gak usah bohong. Makan nih, MAX!" Monta tanpa segan menusukkan pisang itu ke dalam mulut Sena.

Sena megap-megap, tapi tetap di telan juga.

_~Ketika sampai di ruang komputer~_

"Selamat bekerja ya, Sena. _Ganbatte yo_!" Monta memberi semangat dengan gaya imut

Sena jadi mengerutkan keningnya lagi. "Kemana? Masa` sendirian di sini?"

"Lapar nih, MAX! Mau makan dulu. Nanti kalau udah selesai, cari aja di 'tempat biasa'. Hehehe," Monta nyengir. Persis bak monyet. _*Plak! Ditabok Monta*_.

Yang dimaksud Monta dengan 'tempat biasa' adalah beberapa pohon pisang di dekat kantin SMA Deimon. Monta biasanya suka nongkrong di situ sama Taki kalau sedang istirahat. Biasanya malah ada Isimaru di situ.

Setelah Monta pergi, Sena sendirian di ruang computer itu. Biasanya, tempat itu ramai walaupun sudah pulang sekolah. Mungkin karena ini adalah hari Sabtu. Jadi, orang-orang lebih memilih menghabiskan harinya untuk beristirahat.

Sena duduk di depan komputer yang paling dekat dengan pintu keluar. Pak guru, yang sedang mengawasi ruangan itu duduk di komputer yang paling belakang, sedang tenggelam di dalam pekerjaannya, sehingga yang terdengar hanyalah suara bunyi ketikannya. Mungkin pak guru tidak ingin diganggu.

_Setidaknya ada pak guru.. _batin Sena. Lalu dia mulai menghidupkan komputer dan browsing di internet.

_~1 jam kemudian~_

Akhirnya, PR Sena untuk hari Senin selesai juga. Sena menarik napas lega, begitu datanya berpindah dari komputer ke flashdisk miliknya. Ternyata lebih cepat dari dugaannya. Iseng, dia coba untuk membuka _facebook_ miliknya.

"Wuah, banyak juga pemberitahuan sama permintaan pertemanannya!" ucap Sena sumringah. Sena langsung konfirmasi aja semuanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam kotak masuknya.

_`Hai, makasih udah di konfirmasi`_ itu isi pesannya. Sena langsung membalasnya.

_`Sama-sama!`_ balas Sena.

Lalu Sena mencoba melihat profil si pengrim pesan. Mata Sena membulat. Ternyata mirip Suzuna-chan! Malah mungkin memang Suzuna-chan. Seulas senyum terbentuk di wajah Sena. Setelah itu Sena mematikan _facebook_ miliknya setelah sebelumnya membalas pesan Suzuna.

"Yoo, MAX!"

Sena membalas lambaian Monta. Monta tersenyum kecut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sena bingung.

"Kamu.." Monta terperangah sebentar. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkin aku salah lihat,"

Semenjak itu, Sena semakin suka bermain di ruang komputer saat pulang sekolah. Terutama hari Sabtu. Dan Monta terpaksa pulang sendiri, karena biasanya Sena sampai sore di sana.

Sementara itu, di ruang komputer. Sena malah sedang asyik bermain _facebook_ dan saling membalas pesan masuk. Namun, tiba-tiba _handphone_ Sena berbunyi.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"  
"Hai, Sena," terdengar suara gadis di ujung sana. Sena tersenyum.

"Suzuna-chan!"

"Ahaahaa.. Iya. Aku ingin bertemu,"

Sena mengerutkan keningnya. Memang sih, sudah agak lama mereka tidak bertemu. Tapi, mereka selalu berhubungan lewat _facebook_.

"Aah, ya baiklah," jawab Sena ragu. "Dimana?"

"Di taman kota saja.. Aku memakai _dress _merah, jangan lupa ya jam 4 nanti,"

"Ya, baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Suzuna-chan,"

_~jam 4, di taman kota~_

Sena celingukan gak jelas di taman. Sudah hampir 15 menit dia di situ, tapi belum juga menemukan Suzuna. Padahal tanpa di kasih tau, Sena sudah pasti akan mengenali Suzuna.

Seseorang memegang lembut pundak Sena, sehingga membuatnya harus membalikkan badan. Dan alangkah kagetnya ketika Sena melihat orang itu.

Ternyata..

Ternyata..

TERNYATA.. ITU BUKAN SUZUNA-CHAN! Jantung Sena hampir meloncat saking kagetnya.

"Hai," suara itu mendayu-dayu di telinga Sena.

"Ta-tapi," ujar Sena tergagap.

"Tapi apa?"

"Kamu bukan Suzuna-chan!" teriak Sena. Sampai-sampai lampu-lampu di taman pecah semua.

"Aku Suzuna kok.. Suzuna Sakamoto,"

"AARRGGHH! KAMU O-OKAMA! Bencong!" Sena lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Suzuna jadi-jadian terduduk lemas di taman, wajahnya sangat sedih.

"Huweeee.. Kenapa semua laki-laki tidak mau padaku? Huweeee," Suzuna jadi-jadian menangis lebay di taman sambil di temani kupu-kupu hitam.

"Suzuna-chan! Aku kapok maen fesbuuuukk!" terdengar teriakan Sena dari jauh.

~_Sementara di tempat lain~_

"Ha-hachu!" Suzuna bersin.

"Ahahahaha.. Pasti ada yang sedang membicarakanmu," kata Taki.

Menatap Taki sebentar. "Kakak, apaan sih? Aneh," jawab Suzuna pendek.

**End.**

Selesai! Akhirnya selesai juga! Wuah! *sumringah*

Maaf kalau ceritanya aneh, hancur dan banyak kesalahannya. Hehehe.. *jadi malu*

Mohon saran dan reviewnya ya!

Arigatou gozaimasu! :D


End file.
